


Alone is the man who is exiled by the ‘hero’

by neondiscs



Series: Tales From a Broken World [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boom flashback time, Festival, Flashback, Memories, SHIPPERS DNI, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondiscs/pseuds/neondiscs
Summary: Alone, he stood, waiting for something to happen.But nothing came, because he was alone, on the balcony of the White House, staring at the setting sun. He didn’t have anyone to enjoy it with.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit
Series: Tales From a Broken World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Alone is the man who is exiled by the ‘hero’

**Author's Note:**

> Aha you get to find out what happened at the festival from Quackity’s point of view!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated :)
> 
> Updates will be slower as I have exams soon

Alone, he stood, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for some kind of sign that this wasn’t right. Waiting to be told that he was welcomed elsewhere, and that they had fixed the bridges burned.

But nothing came, because he was alone, on the balcony of the White House, staring at the setting sun. He didn’t have anyone to enjoy it with.

Quackity fiddled with his cuff links, undoing them and placing the small silver pins in his pocket. The same cuff links he wore the day of that festival. 

The day he watched the world break down.

He hadn’t been on the frontlines of the war. In fact, he hadn’t even fought in it, despite the fact that he’d grown quite close to Tommy, he’d been excluded from L’Manburg, under Wilbur’s rule. ‘No Americans’, he’d said. Well, look how that had worked out for them. 

When he’d spotted Tommy at the festival, perched on a rooftop with Wilbur by his side, Quackity hadn’t said anything. He’d kept his eyes facing forward, focused on the crowd. Particularly, Technoblade, the tired and seemingly careless assassin. 

Quackity had been right there when he was given the order to murder the kid. Techno didn’t even work for Schlatt, it was anyone’s guess why he obeyed. There was a sadness it his eyes, that Quackity had been right up there to witness. A pleading for Wilbur to do something, anything, and deep inside he knew the Vice President felt it too. He knew he wanted Wilbur and Tommy ro rush down from their hiding spot, and put a bullet through the skull of the dictator stood before them. 

And one of them did.

Technoblade fired the first rocket, hitting Tubbo directly in the chest, winding him. Then, before the crossbow could launch another, a pearl landed at his feet, and with it it brought Tommy, who took the remaining two rockets in Tubbo’s place.

Quackity stared into the eyes of a broken boy, a person with nothing left to live for without the other. Despite the fact that Tubbo would have respawned, despite the fact that what Tommy had done had been for next to nothing, despite that he let his older brother murder him, he’d still taken the hits. He’d still suffered the blow. He’d be remembered, for bravery andfor compassion. Quackity tried to silently tell him that, as he gave Tommy a brisk nod.

And then, Tommy wasn’t there anymore. 

Poofed, with a cloud of sparks and smoke, back to his home. And Techno tensed and stared at where his brother once stood, before sucking in a sharp breath and turning on the crowd below.

Quackity was going to die here, he knew, but it wouldn’t be the last time.

And Techno fired, and everything was gone.

And the he was alone again, on that balcony with not a soul beside him.

He was a alone, but for how much longer?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in summary, tommy throws the ender pearl before Tubbo is shot the second time and dies and loses some memories. But why has Tubbo lost his memories if he never died? And why haven’t they come back yet?


End file.
